This invention relates to a film feeding device, more specifically to a film feeding device for feeding a film at regular pitches.
There have been developed various devices to feed a film by motor drive. Stated in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 116027/75 is a motor drive device in which pulses produced by a film feeding action are counted, and the feeding action is stopped when a predetermined count value is reached. Disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 172010/79, moreover, is a film feeding device which is so designed that a wind shaft is practically increased in diameter as the film feeding is forwarded, and that the number of revolutions of a film feeding motor is reduced in inverse proportion to an increase of the feed length of the film to prevent the increase of the film feeding pitch, thereby ensuring constant-pitch film feeding. In these prior art devices, however a film cassette for a different number of exposures cannot enjoy the constant-pitch feeding because of the different diameter of its film wind shaft.